


like wildfire

by Mercs



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe if i post this at 3 am no one will see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercs/pseuds/Mercs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They're kissing again, hot and wet and Felix loves it, hates him and revels in it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	like wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> some lolix smut i wrote at 4am like two months ago while half asleep. dont look at me ok  
> i don't write smut, i rarely have, so i have no idea what i'm doing. the original draft was one big run on sentence
> 
>  
> 
> honestly i'm just feeding the ship tag w my shame, nothing 2 see here,,

Felix stares wide-eyed as Locus leans down and ghosts a kiss, his soft, cracked lips against Felix's own picked and scarred ones. It leaves Felix surprised and confused at the other's tenderness when he's had so many other scenarios in his head on how this could happen, would happen— none of them like _this_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so in the heat of the moment when their lips touch Felix is on him like a wildfire, threading his hands in Locus' hair and taking rough control of the kiss that began too sweet for his liking, licking and biting at his partner's lips until entrance is given. He groans when Locus finally starts reciprocating his fervor with a fire of his own that has Felix losing the control he'd so steadily built– but he's not complaining as Locus grips his hair in one hand and pushes Felix to the wall with the other.  
  
  
  
Felix moans in response, _this_ was the harshness he wanted, the anger, the hot fevers and aches he knew he could pry from his partner if he played his cards right. He pulls a hand back from Locus' hair and moves to undo his pants because he knows if he keeps this up Locus will continue, and _god,_ does he want him to continue. Locus pulls back for a second to breathe, his breath hot on Felix's lips and so Felix mutters against him " _fuck me_ _,_ " and grinds on him and Locus seems more than eager to comply.  Felix smirks against his skin while Locus goes for his neck and sheds his own pants, and as soon as the layers are gone Felix wraps his legs around his partner's waist and cranes his neck for better access.  
  
  
  
  
  
A " _what do you want_ _,_ " is never said aloud as Locus covers himself in a layer of spit before pushing into Felix without warning, and Felix is moaning at the pressure and the pain and the _pleasure_. He shakes, latching his legs tighter around Locus as he starts to pace himself as much as he can, but Felix is tight and hot and he bites down at the soft flesh at the base of Felix's neck with a heavy groan, hands moving to hold Felix up against the wall as the other's hands connect around his neck to pull him close.  
  
  
  
  
  
They're kissing again, hot and wet and Felix loves it, hates him and _revels_ in it as he feels himself building up fast when Locus starts hitting him at all the right angles. He moans like a whore, a god, and Locus eats it up, biting Felix to stifle another one of his own moans as his thrusts become erratic and his grip tightens on Felix’s waist. Felix cums first and Locus follows suit, the heat and contraction of Felix's climax pushing him over the edge. Felix guides their mouths together and they ride out their orgasms with heavy, open kisses and softly muttered praises; he’s sharing his ego in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> 5/30/18: moved the one authors note from the summary to the beginning note because why the hell did i need that in the summary. i'm a dumbass


End file.
